Sailor Cinderella
by The Angel Devils Daughter
Summary: When Star and the others( my OC’S), where little girls their parents used to read them fairytales,when star and the others are ALL grown up and are invited to go to a ball,will they find love?,and what could go wrong when your a superhero?


A long time ago,Cinderella meet her Prince Charming in a ball room,got her glass slipper slashed till,she found out that she had the other,then her evil step mother **TRIED** to get her revenge **BUT** thanks to her step sister,relizing that you can't force love,she gave Cinderella her Prince Charming back..., **WELL** throw that story out the window cause now it's a new day to start a new story.

 **} ALSO I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, WITCH, WINX, TRANSFORMERS,** **SAILOR MOON AND HER FRIENDS,KISS HIM NOT ME,INUYASHA AND MLP(equestria girls),right lets get to the story,I only own the OC's {**

 **-WARING YAOI AND BASHING-**

It was a bright and sunny morning in New Town,drivers were yelling at each other to get moving or yelling at the lights to turn green,birds were singing and kids were playing in the park while shops were opening to the new day,BUT down town was a school for the young minds and this school was opening it's doors to the students.

DOWN TOWN

A tall building called 'Appleton Waterson High School for the young" and their moto 'Live today and go tomorrow as a new person', the school has over 3000 students and had 4000 teachers BUT that is if you include **ALL** the students who miss school,all the teachers that have to fill in for other teachers and the amount of students that drop out and new ones come in.

 **AT MAIN COURT YARD**

"This is sooooo patetic that I,can't JUST sit here and do nothing,I need to do sport or something along the lines of PE!!"shouted a voice.

A girl with olive skin,red eye's,black hair done in a bun, wearing a leather red mini jacket,black mini tank top,red lether long pants completed with black anklet boots is currently complaining.

"Calm down,Samantha,you already played Soccer, Basketball,Ruby,Football,Tennis and went swimming **THIS** morning,can't you take a break"said another voice, the girl now named Samantha looked to a girl with olive skin,purple eye's,brown hair done in a ponytail,wearing a black leather jacket,purple sleeveless tank top,purple shorts completed with purple knee high boots.

"I know,Crystal it's **JUST** I haven't played since this morning and I need to play a sport, **BEFORE** I lose my mind,I need sport and you know I can't sit still till I get sport"Samantha said while looking at the girl,Crystal, "Wow,Sammy really can't live without sports"said a teasing voice,Crystal looked to a girl with fair skin, midnight blue eye's,blond hair done in piggy tails,wearing a black mini jacket,pink tank top,black long pants completed with pink anklet boots.

"Go kiss a tree,Mana,you know I can't live without a war and so I decided that maybe I should try sports,so that I don't hurt people"Samantha said while Mana giggles and said"I can't kiss a tree **BUT** I know that you only want to protect Jewel and Star **BUT** you know that your human too,you have to think of your own happiness as well as others",Samantha sighed knowing it was true that was **TRUELY** happy.

"Sorry we are late"said 2 voice's,Mana looked to a girl with light tanned skin,dark indigo eye's,black hair with white tips done in a side ponytail,wearing white jumper, white strapless tank top,white long pants completed with white sneakers.

Samantha looked to a girl with fair skin,indigo eye's,black hair with white tips done in a side ponytail,wearing a brown cowboy hat,black mini jacket,indigo mini tank top,dark indigo leather long pants completed with indigo anklet boots,"Star,Jewel good to see the two of you and what took you two so long?",Star smiled and said"Sorry **BUT** Inuyasha had to talk to his girlfriend and now he is buy that he won't come to school today",Jewel nodded and said"They were going to go,on and on about each other and how they missed each other".

"It's sooooooo cute that I'm gonna lose my lunch"said a sarcastic voice,Jewel looked and saw a girl with coffee skin,lavender eye's,sandy blond hair done in a plated ponytail,wearing a black mini tank top,lavender long pants completed with black boots.

"Please,Daphne don't lose your lunch,we **JUST** ate breakfast and we don't need you losing yours **UNLESS,** you want to hand you lunch to me",said another voice, Daphne looked at a girl with mocha skin,baby blond hair done in a low pony tail,aqua eye's,wearing a aqua tank top,black long pants completed with aqua boots.

"Not a change,Bunny,you know that I will never sacrifice my lunch even if,I lose my appetite for eating"said Daphne,Bunny shrugged and said"Well I tried",they ended up laughing till...

( **RING)**

 **STAR'S** **POV** *

"Looks like classes has started,I got PDHPE then Technology game,LED creativity,double ceramics and then we have lunch"Samantha said,Crystal looked at her time table,it looked like she had Art,Fashion bloggers, Music,double food technology and then lunch,Mana had double cooking,Photography,Language,Matchmaking and then lunch,Daphne and Bunny both had double metal work,double sport,English/Drama and then lunch.

"We'll all meet under the cherry tree, at lunch,agreed?"I asked,they nodded and off we went to our classes,I had Language class first with Jewel,then I had history and boy was half the class was going to go to sleep,soon I had double gymnastics and soon it was lunch.

• **UNDER THE CHERRY TREE•**

As the girls and I sat under the oldest cherry tree in school,I smiled and said"This is the life",I started to relax when 14 shadows covered us,I looked and saw a guy with tanned skin,blood red eye's,black hair with crimson tips completed with gold streaks done as a starfish, wearing a black tank top,black long pants completed with black leather boots.

"Hey,Star,what's the life?"asked the male,I giggled and said"Hey Atem,how are you?",Atem smiles and said"I'm good",I looked to a guy that looked similar to Atem except with fair skin,blood red tips,crimson eye's and wearing a black jumper,white tank top,black long pants completed with black boots.

"Hello Yami",said Jewel,Yami smiles and said"Hey Jewel", I heard a giggle,I looked to Mana making a guy with olive skin,emerald eye's,purple hair done in a low ponytail, wearing a white shirt,cream long pants completed with cream boots,was flushed up red at the closeness of the two,"Mana,stop making Mahad so red,your going to give the poor guy a nose bleed",said Crystal,Mana giggled and gave Mahad a kiss on the cheek while he turned more red.

"Hey Samantha,wanna play on X-box and beat me in Mario kart 360?"asked a voice,I looked to Samantha and saw a guy with mocha skin,atlantic blue eye's,chestnut brown hair,wearing a purple shirt,black long pants completed with black boots,"Your on,Seto"said Samantha ,Seto smirked and brought out an Xbox,soon the two started playing Mario 360,"It's amazing that Samantha hasn't beaten Seto, and Seto hasn't beaten Samantha", said a voice,I looked to a guy with mocha skin,atlantic blue eye's,light brown chestnut hair,wearing a white trench coat,black tank top,black long pants completed with black boots.

"Well Seth,when Samantha can't beat a boy, and that boy can't beat her,then we have an issue",said Crystal,Seth sighed and said"I **JUST** wish that,either Samantha or Seto will beat each other already,it's driving me up the wall because Seto **JUST** comes home,does his home work and then **JUST** sit's in front of TV and plays Xbox **TRYING** to beat his own score,and I have to do his chores",Daphne and Bunny were giggling against each other.

 **TILL** a guy with coffee skin,royal blue eye's,black hair with yellow lighting streaks,wearing a navvy blue jacket,black tank top,navvy blue long pants completed with brown boots and gloves,Daphne squealed took him down, "Yusei!!",Daphne said while hugging him,a chuckle was heard as Daphne looked to a guy with olive skin,violet eye's,dusty blond hair,wearing a cream trench coat,white shirt,white long pants completed with cream boots, and then less than 20 seconds,Daphne took him down as well,"Jack!",while Yusei chuckled.

"Well if I could be hugged by,Bunny,I would kiss my boyfriend on the lips"said a voice,Bunny looked to a guy with fair skin,amethyst eye's,black hair with purple streaks done as a sea urchin,wearing a black cape,green tank top,black long pants completed with black boots,Bunny blushed and said"In your dream's,Yuto",Yuto smirked and said"I always dream of you,Bunny",Bunny turned red while the others began laughing and having fun,"Please don't make,Bunny more red cause that poor girl is already red enough",said a voice.

Bunny looked to a guy with fair skin,zicron yellow eye's, blue hair with pink streaks done as a lobster,wearing a green jumper,white t-shirt,navvy green long pants completed with green boots,"Thanks,Yusaku,your the best"said Bunny,I smiled and said"Thank you,Yusaku", Yusaku simply nodded as he sat down along with the other's,"Uh-oh",said Samantha,I looked and saw a guy with fair skin,sky blue eye's,blue hair done in a low pony tail,wearing a red jacket,white shirt,blue long pants completed with red sneakers.

"It's Optimus",Atem said with a slight pink face,I saw a guy with olive skin,teal blue eye's,black hair,wearing a black jumper,black t-shirt,black long pants completed with black sneakers,"It's Ironhide",Yami said as he was pink,a guy with fair skin,grey blue eye's,bright blond hair, wearing a yellow leather jacket,black tank top,yellow leather long pants completed with yellow boots,"It's Bee" Mahad said while turning red,a guy with light tanned skin, light blue eye's,white hair done low ponytail,wearing a black jacket,white t-shirt,black long pants completed with white boots.

( **AN:** For those who are fans of transformers,should know ALL the autobots,from the movie right down to the cartoon series)

"It's Prowl",said Mahad turning more red,I looked to a guy with coffee skin,baby blue eye's,silver white hair,wearing a silver jumper,black tank top,sliver grey pants completed with sliver boots,"It's Smokescreen",said Seto while blushing...,'I can get used to this'I thought while taking a picture of Seto blushing,I looked to a guy with mocha skin,bright blue eye's,white hair,wearing a white jumper, white tank top,white long pants completed with white sneakers.

"It's Jazz"said Seth while turning 50 more shades of red,I looked to a guy with fair skin,watery blue eye's,red hair done in a low pony tail,wearing a red leather jacket, maroon tank top,red long pants completed with red leather boots,"Someone hid me,it's Sideswipe"said Yuto and Yusaku while hiding behind me,Atem did the same as well as the other's,"Hello,Miss Star"said Optimus while smiling,I smiled and said"Hello Mr Prime,what can I do for you?"Jazz smiled and said"We are throwing a party and we would like you and your friends to come,as well as Atem and his friends",I looked to the others who shrugged.

"We would love to come"said Mana,Optimus and the others smiled while walking away, **UNKNOWINGLY** to us,someone was watching from behind a tee and recording the whole scene.

 **END OF STAR'S POV** *

 ** _THAT AFTERNOON_**

 **MANA'S POV***

As we walked back home,I saw a limo parked outside our driveway,I looked and saw a girl with fair skin,blue hair,icy blue eye's,wearing a blue jacket,navvy blue mini,mini tank top,blue mini,mini shorts completed with blue anklet boots.

( **AN:** For those who love Acee,I'm sorry but I'm making her evil **BUT** she does get a Prince)

"Hey Acee"I said,Acee was **OUR** older step-sister,she was bossy,mean,controlling and wore wayyyy to much make up,Acee snorted and walked inside,we followed behind,I saw a girl with pale skin,white hair done in a messy bun,stormy blue eye's,wearing a blue jumper,white mini,mini tank top,blue mini,mini,mini shorts completed with blue slippers,"Hey Icy",Icy was the second eldest in the step-family department,"Hey Mana"said a voice,I looked to a girl that had fair fair skin,yellow mixed in purple eye's,wore a green dress completed with green slippers.

"Hey Kae"I said,Kae was the third eldest,though she was nice to us,plus she and I have **1** thing in common,we both love YAOI,we ship **ALL** our class mates BUT don't tell Atem and the others..,it will be our little secret,JUST between us,"Got any new shipping's?"Kae asked,I smirked and said"Yep",( **AN:** For anyone that seen Kiss him not me,should know what Kae and her friend does when they ship,I'm doing the same so for anyone who has **NOT** seen kiss him not me,please go see).

 **SN:** Mahad is 1

Atem is 5

Yami is 4

Seto is 2

Seth is 3

Yuto is 7

Yusaku is 8

Yusei is 6

Jack is 9

Optimus is 11

Bee is 13

Smokescreen is 17

Prowl is 12

Jazz is 14

Ratchet is 16

Sideswipe is 18

Ironhide is 15

"1 so goes with 13 and 12,5 is so blushing for 11,6 and 9 are so crushing for 16,8 and 7 are **JUST** smiling to 17,18 and 2 are going to make a great company,4 and 15 are a sweet couple"I said,Kae smiled and said"Thanks and cute couples,might use it in my shipping for fan fiction",I nodded and said"Don't forget about your OC's and please don't make the fans faint like the last time",Kae giggles and said"We'll do",Icy smirked and said"Mana,you have to clean my room,Acee's room and Kae's,mop and sweep the floors,Jewel and Star,you girls have to polish the silvers,lights,tables and make the beds,Samantha and Crystal,you girls have to clean the storage room,feed the pets,do **OUR** assignments and hang up the clothes, Daphne and Bunny,you will wash the dishes,make **NEW** and **IMPROVED** posters of us being nice and pretty,while you do that,write a new song so that we can steal it for the Dazzling's,also your **NOT** going to the party tonight or else".

 **JUST** then Icy held up **OUR** diaries!!!,I gasped and asked "Where did you get that?",Acee smirked and said "Let's just say,an old friend of yours,happily gave your diary to us",I looked down because that old friend that Acee was talking about was Bloom,Tecna,Musa,Aisha,Twilight,Roxy and Lita aka The Rainbooms,the **MOST** popular girls in our school and our ex-best friend's,Samantha growled and said"You have **NO** right to take it",Icy chuckled and said"Um..,last I checked,I had **EVERY** right to take your stuff and besides..,you don't want the whole school to know about your tragic family past,when your parents died,now do you?",we hung our head's,"That's what we thought"said Acee as they walked away and were smirking,"Have fun"they said.

"We'll never go,plus we didn't promise"I said,"Not without a dress,you won't"said a voice.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**

 _Who is the Mysterious voice?,what is Star and the others hiding from the world?,who is cleaning the house for the girls?,why did the Rainboom's turn their backs on Star and the others?,also who are the dazzling's?,also who was behind the tree?._

 _ **AN= Authors Note**_

 _ **SN= Side Note**_

 _ **MN= Mana's note**_

 _ **SM= Samantha's note**_

 _ **SEM= Star's note**_

 _ **JSM= Jewel's note**_

 _ **BVP= Bunny's note**_

 _ **DUU=Daphne's note**_

Please comment,and tell me which guy is the **MOST** hottest in the story.


End file.
